Group Conversations
by tokyomewmewrocks
Summary: So this is my first fan fic that should be updated once a week: All about our favourite group tmm and there obserd disscussions and what they do for "fun" Me stands for what i say in this
1. Chapter 1

Me:Hiya guys! It's time for our conversation to begin.

Kisshu:*looks at me annoyed*

Me: *Gives Kisshu devilish smile and types into key bored.*

?: AHHHHHH! It's Kisshu! Come on everyone lets go.

Kisshu: Seriously, your sending crazy fan girls after me. WHY?

Me: If you don't behave I'll make Ichigo hate you

Kisshu: Okay Okay. Jeez she's wierd

Me: I heard that

Kisshu: Mmmmph

Pai:WHY THE HELL AM I HERE!

Me: cause I said so. Hey Kisshu I called the zombie so he can play with the fish!

Pai: *steam comes out of his ears*

Lettuce: ...Um...*blushes and turns away from Pai*

Me: Someone has a mager case of Crush-itis

Kisshu: *Pants* Can you get rid of the crazy idiotic girls, No offense

Me: none taken...

Lettuce: Hi Pai. How was your day

Me: *whispers*Lets leave the lovebirds in peace.

Ichigo: falls head first*lacey panties can be seen*

Kisshu: Ichigo I didn't know you wore lacey pants.

Ichigo: Turns deep red

Kisshu: Your putting your hair to shame.

Ichigo *mutters*Why is he so...Um.. so much like HIM

Me:Gotta go review and tell me if I should continue

Me Laters!


	2. Chapter 2

Text messaging

Bad boy, cute kitten, miss. Mermaid, blue bird, sweet candy, science, evil T, mystery wolf and Mew jade logged on.

Kisshu: Hi Kitten

Ichigo: Leave me ALONE Kisshu!

Kisshu: What's wrong?

Lettuce: We should tell him right Mint?

Mint: I don't think it's a good idea.

Zakuro: He'll find out soon I think.

Pudding: Taru-Taru!1

Tarouto: Don't call me that.

Pudding: Why not.

Kisshu: Yh runt! Why not?

Tarouto: ARRRGH!

Me: ...Um no offence but...LOL

Pai: Hi Lettuce! U wanna meet up sometime?

has logged off

Science has logged off

Zakuro: I gotta leave for a photo shoot would you guys fill me in later?

Pudding: sure!

Mystery wolf has logged off

Kisshu: Kitten?

Ichigo: Mint you can tell him...

Mint: Um.. okay sure...

Me: I think I'll go check on the lovebirds...

Mew jade has logged off

Mint: There's something wrong with Ichigo u see

Kisshu: I already know that much you know?


	3. Reasons

Hiya guys! Mew Jade here ^-^

I decided to update again three times in a row so far because of the encouraging two reviews one of which I would like to reply to.

So I hope you have come back from the dead so that you can find out what's wrong with Ichigo. All the info is in this chapter!

Enjoy

Normal POV in Cafe mew mew (The pink Cup cake)

Everything was silent. Ichigo was admitting that there was something wrong with her.

"Why don't you understand? I'm confused okay! One minute your saying I love you and the next your calling me a toy! It hurts you know. I dumped Aoyoma for you and now I'm beginning to regret trusting my gut feeling!"

"I...I...I. Um I don't know okay. You put me through so much pain with your rejections and the toy part was because I liked the look on your face. I'm sorry I hurt you...Ichigo..."

He felt hurt on the inside, as if something was tearing away at the inside. What was wrong with him. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a chair being knocked over and a door slamming shut. That was it.

"I guess I deserved it. Didn't I?"The alien boy stammered.

Mint couldn't hold her anger in, she had to let her mouth speak her mind.

"You wrecked her feelings! How could you be so cruel?"

"I...I didn't mean too. I'm SORRY OK! Leave me alone"

Then the furious Kisshu teleported out to the sakura tree in Ihnora Park where he found nothing peaceful, in fact he found something or someone crying.

Kisshu's Pov

It's my fault. Why am I such an idiot? How could I have done that to my koneko- chan... I guess I better go fix my mistakes, if she accepts my apology.


	4. realisation

Normal POV

Pai was standing in Kisshu's bedroom looking through an envelope that clearly stated Kisshu and was also holding onto his cell phone.

"It was nice of you to show up. No wonder Ichigo blew her top today. Have you been checking your text messages or even taken a glance at the letters that I leave for you on your desk?"

Kisshu shifted his eight onto his right leg looking uncomfortable.

"I'll take that as a no."

He tossed him his matt green phone and the already torn envelope that contained a letter. He sat down on his couch as if a cue for Pai to leave. Kisshu scrolled through the list of texts until he reached the ones that had been dated for 2 weeks ago.

_The texts:_

_2 Weeks ago:_

_Hi Kisshu! I've got important news that you'll love to hear. Meet me at the Sakura tree in Ihnora park at sunset._

_6 Days ago:_

_R u avoiding me? Is something wrong? Do u hate me?_

_2 days ago:_

_I guess that's it then._

_Goodbye..._

He slammed his phone shut and threw it in the direction of the wall until he heard a smash. Kisshu then turned to the letter that was neatly folded up but tearstained at the bottom.

_The letter:_

_Dear Kish_

_What's wrong? Your never late to reply to me and your always keen on talking. I guess I don't need to tell you what you're like. The news WAS important. I dumped Aoyoma for you but now I'm having second thoughts on my feelings.I guess I don't wan't to like you but thats my minds thought not my heart_

_Lots of love I think_

_Ichigo_


	5. suicidal

He arrived in Ichigo's room to find a devastating scene. She was lying face down on the floor in her school uniform on top of a fresh pool of blood. Kisshu leaned down and picked up the most important person to him so that they were facing each other. His glance fell on the knife that was imbedded in her chest that no longer rose or fell. Her hair was cold ad damp just like her limp, lifeless body. Her beauty possessed face was tear stained. Kisshu's golden orbs searched the pink room frantically until he laid eyes on a peace of paper placed on her desk clearly addressed to himself. He was feeling immense grief and regret inside as if it were eating away at his insides. Carefully he unfolded the note and read The note: Dear Kish, I know you probably don't care about my feelings but I'm going to sum them up anyway. I left my life behind because I figured that I had nothing left to live for. My parents moved to Australia permanently and don't visit anymore, you don't return my feelings even though I dumped Aoyoma for you ad I also felt with Ryou's constant harassment and attitude. I live alone but try to stay cheerful and that was all for nothing. I hope your happy now I'm gone. I really wish that I could've given mire to you Moe and Miwa, same goes for you Lettuce, Pudding ,Kiiechiro, Mint and Zakuro. You were there for me and held my back through the good times and bad. You were the best friends anyone could ask for. I was lucky to have you there ad sorry. I'll miss you so much but hopefully I'll be in a better place. Yours Truly Ichigo... Goodbye minna... Meanwhile at the cafe: "Mew Jade, grab the ropes!" Pai yelled. Tarouto and Pudding were on sugar high, again. They were screaming there lungs out and shouting about evil snowflakes with ice fangs as well as unfriendly mushrooms. I pounced on Pudding and Tarouto and tied them up as quickly as I could've because it would take a lot of effort to catch them while there bouncing of walls again. Once my knots were secured tightly I left it to Pai to work his magic. "Pai it's your turn, trap them in a force field and quick because I think pudding is chewing or attempting to chew though the rope." Pai trapped them and stated, "I don't think Pudding is ment to have fangs." "I think I heard Tarouto say that he would give Pudding some of his DNA so that Pudding could teleport and fly." Lettuce said coming out of the doorway. "I think I'll have a nice long chat with Tarouto." Pai said in his normal emotions tone. However, no one had found out the bad news would be coming over to the cafe. 


	6. The End FINAL Chapter

His lower lip quivered and tears pricked his eyes and they started streeming out like a burst pipe. It was his fault that things turned out this way. If only he was a bit more was all his fault he thought. He called telipathicaly "Pai!Bring some mew aqua over to Ichigo's room now." Pai replied "On it but you better explain yourself as soon as I get there." Pai grabbed the door handle to the basement and shouted in his monotone "Kiichero, I need the safe's password." He couldn't wait anymore so he forced the door open and clutched the box and teleported like the world depended on it. What he saw before him made his jaw hit the floor. There was tense building up inbetween them during the silence. He handed the mew aqua to Kisshu who pushed it over Ichigo's deadly injury. The room filled with light but the body was still lifeless even after using the mew aqua. The pastel haired alien came over and put his hand over her chest. "I think her soul is refusing to wake up let alone return to her life on earth...sorry..." "WHY!"he shrieked between sobs... (A/N) So this is it. I finished here and I know the chapters were short but I will be starting some new stories and one shots. I'm well aware that suicide is common in kishigo stories so I shook it up a bit. I'm hoping you enjoyed and will continue reading my fics. xxxMew Jadexxx 


End file.
